I Found You
by WeCouldBeOneLight
Summary: Due to a series of unfortunate events in San Francisco, Mickey and Ash have ended up in what could basically be called an alternate dimension. Now they have to adapt to a similar and yet entirely different lifestyle as they begin life on the road with the Winchester boys, all while searching for a way home. Dean/OC Sam/OC *1st in the Battleground series*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: No matter how terribly I want Dean Winchester in my bed, I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

Prologue:

"ROAD TRIP!" I laughed, running into the living room and feeling a wide grin spreading across my face as I looked at my sisters.

"Road trip?" Alicia raised her eyebrows. "To where, Mick?"

"SAN FRANCISCO, BABY!" I replied, jumping up on the couch and beginning to belt the lyrics to Train's Save Me, San Francisco.

Carrie entered the room then, the Book in her arms, and my three younger sisters all turned to her, confusion set on their features. "Why are we driving up to San Francisco?" Ash questioned.

"We're not driving, Tanner's snapping us." Carrie replied. "And there's a demon up there that needs an ass-kicking."

"We don't normally travel for fights, though." Tanner frowned.

Then it set in.

"And why do I have to snap all of us?!"

Ignoring the complaint, Carrie set the book down on Tanner's lap, while Alicia flicked her wrist in my direction, knocking my legs out from underneath me, and causing me to fall and hit the floor, landing on my ass. "OUCH, LEESH!"

"Whoops! Sorry, Mick."

Fuckin' sarcasm.

Standing up and moving to sit down beside Ash, I sent Alicia a scowl, to which she replied with a smirk.

Damn telekinesis.

I hate it.

It's stupid.

Alicia's stupid.

Well, actually, she's the smartest member of the famil-

Whatever.

"Some old friends of mine are calling in favors." Carrie explained, sitting down next to Tanner, who was scanning the page of the Book that Carrie had it opened to.

"Skaplan? What the fuck kind of name is Skaplan?" Tanner snorted as she read over the name.

"A demonic one aparently." Carrie sighed.

"And he's wreaking havoc all over SF?" Ash asked. Carrie nodded once. "Todd and Rachel, those friends I mentioned a second ago, are trying to get at him, but aren't doing so hot. And with Rachel being pregnant and all, it's not exactly safe for her to be fighting, leaving Todd semi-on-his-own."

Carrie continued explaining the San Francisco situation, while I looked over my sisters, specifically Alicia.

The Book had been passed to her, and she was reading over the "Skaplan" entry, while absently twisting the beautiful diamond ring that sat on her left hand. Ever since it got there, it'd become a habit of hers.

It was still hard to register what was going on. It was quite the strange concept, really.

I mean, after 400 years, you really just get used to being immortal and having three immortal younger sisters and two immortal best friends, only to suddenly discover that one of your immortal sisters and one of your immortal best friends are soulmates and, after they get married and _finally do the deed_, they won't be immortal anymore.

And you still will be.

And, at some point, they're going to grow old.

And die.

And all the while, you'll still be 22 and kicking ass.

In case you don't get what I'm saying, I'm telling you that Alicia is marrying Joey, our Guardian Angel/one of our closest friends/her soulmate. Which means that, in a few weeks, Alicia will no longer be forever 19.

It's a bit of a difficult concept to grasp.

And can hurt the brain at first if you think too hard.

Especially if you add in the fact that Joey and I used to be friends with benefits-

I mean what?

Nevermind.

"So, the game plan is basically snap to SF, take out this Skaplan dude with the spell," Ash pointed to the book "Do a bit of sightseeing since we haven't been to SF in a while, and them snap home?"

"Basically." Carrie and I chorused, having thought out the game plan while looking for Skaplan in the book.

"Alright, it's kickass time." Tanner grinned and I high-fived her. Tanner and I were probably the closest out of all of my sisters and I. This usually having something to do with the fact that, out of the four of us, I was first and she was second.

"Any ingredients for our lovely spell?" Ash asked, turning to Alicia who was scanning the page again. "Yeah. Lamb blood, shark tooth-"

"Shark tooth?" Tanner frowned. "Have we ever even used shark tooth for anything before?"

"Don't believe so." Alicia replied, not looking up from the Book. She continued. "Uhm, silver shavings-"

"COME ON! WHY DO DEMONS HAVE TO BE SO EXPENSIVE?! I MEAN, DO WE LOOK LIKE WE'RE MADE OF MONEY TO YOU?!" I shouted up towards the heavens. I was 80% sure the Council could hear me.

"Careful, Mick. Don't want to piss them off anymore than you usually do." A deep voice came from behind me. I turned and grinned when Joey was there. "Hey, babe." He winked at Alicia, who'd finally looked up at the sound of his voice. She smiled and jumped up, running over and leaping into his arms.

"_WHAT ELSE DOES THE LIST CALL FOR?_" Carrie's voice rang from downstairs and Ash looked at the Book, which had been handed to her upon Alicia running over to Joey.

"Uhm... Parsley and... Black Lotus," Ash shouted downstairs. "That's it."

"_GOT IT!"_

A few moments later Carrie was back upstairs, all the items in hand, exempt a shark tooth. "Tan?"

"Be back in a sec." Tanner sighed, before she disappeared with a loud _SNAP!_

"So what's after the five of you today?" Joey questioned, looking over at the Book.

"It's not what's after _us_." Carrie sighed, turning it for him so he could properly read the entry. "Do you remember Todd and Rachel?"

Joey nodded as his eyes flicked over the page.

"Rachel's pregnant, therefore can't help, so Todd's calling in some favors Carrie owes him, because, apparently, this Skaplan dude is pretty powerful." I explained for her. Carrie nodded. "What Mickey said."

"Alright then, road trip?" He grinned, his eyes sparkling. One of the things that gave Joey away for what he was happened to be his eyes.

All Guardian Angels have blue eyes, that's just how it was. But if you looked, and I mean looked because it can be hard to spot, that sparkle you see is actually his Essence. The random flashes of gold that seem to flit through his eyes, not really flecks, as they're not always there, but, instead, more like ribbons that seem to just flit through his irises every now and then.

If there was a prize for most beautiful eyes in the universe, Guardian Angels would all tie for first place.

Or maybe _just _Joey would win... I've seen several Guardian Angels throughout my time, and I gotta say, Joey's eyes are the best, even if they are all supposed to be the same.

Maybe it's Joey's sexy-factor...

Tanner snapped back in. "No road trips, just snapping. And materializing if you feel like joining us, Joey." She held up the shark tooth, before tossing it at Carrie, who caught it with ease.

Where she got said shark tooth? I have no idea. I don't bother asking Tanner where she gets ingredients anymore.

"What you think I'm gonna let the five of you go up against Skaplan alone? He's a nasty son of a bitch." Joey stated. "I'm definitely coming with you."

"Alright then." Carrie tossed the Black Lotus at me and I squeaked, throwing my hands up. The vial froze mid-air, and I quickly plucked it out of the air before scowling at her. "You damn well know this could kill someone!"

"Just checking your reflexes, Mick." She shrugged. "You're no good without them."

"Nyeh." I made a face, before I bounded over to Tanner's side. "Let's go, bitches. Carrie and Leeshie with Joey, Ash and I with Tanner. IT'S KICKASS TIME!"

Tanner grabbed both Ash and I's wrists, before there was a loud _SNAP!_

I hated snapping sometimes. It was handy and all, but every time, it felt like I was getting slapped across the face with a brick.

Once we got to San Francisco and met up with Todd and Rachel, and we were off to fight Skaplan.

Locating him was simple, the problem, however, was fighting him.

He was obviously anticipating our arrival as, as soon as we got in, Joey and I were both thrown up against the wall behind us, some invisible force (more than likely telekinesis) had knocked Ash off her feet, and Carrie and Alicia were flying across the room.

Suddenly, I was on the ground and I looked up to see Alicia had used her _own _telekinesis to knock Skaplan aside. He was fast though, and on his feet in record time.

Alicia and Tanner began the process of reciting the spell, taking a match and lighting our necessary ingredients on fire.

If all went well, Skaplan would be blasted back to Hell, stuck there permanently.

While my two middle sisters pulled off the spell, Joey was off on the side healing Carrie, who was obviously in a bad condition, and Ash and I were doing our best to kick some ass in the meantime.

We'd so far discovered that Skaplan didn't talk much. He was a very physical being.

_NOT IN THAT WAY, EW, NO, FUCK NO THANK YOU I DON'T SCREW DEMONS_.

It seemed like we were winning.

Hell, we _were _winning. Skaplan seemed to be falling back, and Alicia and Tanner were just finishing with the last of the spell.

It all happened at once.

I brought my leg up, nailing a kick directly in the center of his (ugly) face.

"You _bitch!_"

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!"

"WHERE'S THE BLACK LOTUS?!"

And suddenly, Skaplan brought his arm out, telekinesis taking over again, and I was thrown backwards, smashing into Ash, and then we both flew across the room, before landing on the floor in a heap.

I heard glass shatter.

And just before I blacked out, I remembered something.

Before we'd left Todd and Rachel's, we'd decided it was best to keep the incredibly dangerous Black Lotus separate from everything until the last second.

So Alicia took everything exempt the Black Lotus.

And the small glass vial which contained the crushed flower was shoved into my pocket.

_That's _where the Black Lotus went...

* * *

**Hey, guys...**

**To people who have read my stuff before:**

**Please don't kill me.**

**To people who haven't:**

**Please don't kill me.**

**I shall warn _all _of you now, this is going to be a _big thing._**

**I have _huge huge huge HUGE_ plans for this.  
**

**And it does involve this becoming an actual series of stories.**

**If you know me, you may recognize the Parson Sisters from stories such as Do You Believe In Magic? (Twilight), Lightning (Harry Potter), and A Thousand Years (Charmed).**

**(You might also recognize the concept of Black Lotus, hehehehe)**

**If you don't, and you are a part of any of those fandoms, why don't ya check 'em out? :)**

**Lastly, this is my first Supernatural story, and, again, I've got big plans for it.**

_**Big plans.**_

**So please, have patience with me as I attempt to map this out, understand that things will be confusing, and remember that I am shit at updating stories.**

**Other than that, all I can say is:**

**Good luck and thank you for reading.**

**PS: Reviews, maybe? :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still want Dean Winchester in my bed, still don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Chapter One:

When I woke up, I promise you, I was thoroughly confused.

Because instead of on a couch or warehouse floor, being healed by Joey as that is what usually happens after I black out in a fight, I was on a road.

In the middle of what seemed like nowhere.

"What the fuck?!" I shrieked, bolting upright.

_MOTHERFUCKING BLACK LOTUS._

_Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT._

I looked around upon hearing a quiet groan and looked down. There was Ash.

"Ash!" I squeaked, yanking my sister into my arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'd be fine... If you... Stopped... Crushing my lungs... MICKEY I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Sorry!" I quickly released my youngest sister.

"Where are we?" Ash questioned as we stood up.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"JOEY?!" Ash shouted. We waited a few moments, and when there was no reply. I tried.

"JOEY! DUDE, CAN YOU HEAR US?"

"JOEY?!"

Then we tried calling Tanner.

"TANNER!"

"TANNER?"

"Mickey why isn't anyone materializing or snapping or even cuffing, for God's sake?"

I glanced at Ash for a second, before I looked around the area again. "Ashie, I have no idea."

Ash bit her lip nervously, before she gasped. "Mick!"

"What?" I spun around and saw where she was pointing. "What are we looking at, Ash? All I see is road, road and more road."

"No, down at the end of the road, Mickey. There's a gas station."

"Ashie, not all of us have the eyes of a hawk."

"Oh, yeah... Well, come on. Gas stations usually mean civilization, right?"

"I suppose..." I shrugged, before we started down the road. I found myself whistling Save Me, San Francisco and Ash rolled her eyes.

"Don't hate." I made a face at her. "Train's a great band."

"Yeah, whatever. I prefer me some Maroon 5, thanks very much."

"Ash I would pick Maroon 5 over Train any day, but that's not the point. The point is, Train is a fantastic band."

"Sure."

"Shut up, Ash."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it."

I smirked when Ash was silent. No, I couldn't read minds, but one can normally tell when Ash is thinking about something potentially offensive. She gets this expression.

As we neared the gas station, I began to lose hope that there were people there.

It was in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing, as far as the eye could see, around it, except fields, trees and roads that needed a serious re-paving job.

"The door's open." Ash pointed. "And there _is _a car over there. Maybe there's someone inside?" She suggested hopefully, motioning to an obviously old, dirty and busted up car off to the side.

I shrugged, before we both carefully made our way in. I glanced around when I heard glass get crushed, only to realize I was stepping on it. Glass from the window on the open door we'd just passed.

The freezer across the room that held assorted beverages normally found in gas stations was open, and, although you couldn't see anyone, the men's bathroom door was open as well.

-Ash-

"Busty Asian Beauties?" I heard my sister mumble and I turned to see Mickey holding a porn magazine. "I've seen a lot of porn magazines in my time but never one called Busty Asian Beauties..."

"Mickey. I don't know whether I should be more disturbed that you said you've seen a lot of porn magazines in your time, or the fact that you're flicking through one _right in front of me_."

Mickey looked up from the magazine, making a face at me before shoving it back on the rack.

"HELLO?!" Mickey shouted.

We looked around, no reply.

"Who are you?"

We spun around.

Okay, so there _was _a reply.

There, in the doorway of the men's bathroom, was, well, an extremely good looking dude, probably a little bit older than Mickey (well, than Mickey _would _be, if she weren't immortal).

In other words, late twenties.

I'm allowed to think guys I don't know are hot, okay?

"That depends." Mickey stated. "Who are you?"

He frowned, and didn't reply.

"I'm Ash and this is my sister Mickey. Could you tell us where we are?" I questioned, elbowing Mickey in the ribs.

Obviously my elbowing was successful, however, not subtle, as Mickey doubled over slightly and let out a loud "_Oof!_"

"No, I can't tell you."

Mickey glared at him. "Why the Hell not?!"

"'Cause I don't know, myself." He replied, slowly stepping out of the bathroom. He looked unsure. "Dean."

"Hi Dean." I smiled slightly.

"Ash."

"So you don't know where we are?"

Dean shook his head.

"Ash."

"I have no idea." He replied.

"_Ash!_"

"What, you insufferably annoying-"

Suddenly, a newspaper was shoved in my face, ultimately cutting me off. "Don't sass me, bitch." She snapped. "And look at the fucking date."

I snatched it out of her hands so I could read it properly.

"September eighteenth... Well that's weird because last I checked it was March twel-" I cut myself off with a loud squeak. "2008?! IT'S 2008?!"

Dean frowned. "Yeah... Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because it's supposed to be 2014." Mickey stated flatly. "Half an hour ago, it was March 12th, 2014, and we were with our sisters and best friends. Now we're not."

"Obviously it wasn't half an hour ago, Mick, it was six years in the future." I sighed, frowning as I read over the newspaper.

"I have a question for you." Mickey stated, looking at Dean. "If there aren't any people around here besides us, why do you look like you just got out of a fight?" She motioned to his bruised knuckles.

Dean glanced at his hands for a moment, before shrugging. "No idea. I don't know how I got here or what I'm doing here."

Mickey groaned, while Dean moved towards the register, grabbing a bag, before he started to shove snacks and water into it.

While he did that, and Mickey griped about not knowing what the Hell was going on, I looked around.

-Mickey-

"What are you doing?" I looked up at Dean to see he was shoving food, water and the earlier mentioned copy of "Busty Asian Beauties" into a plastic bag.

"Obviously not staying here." He replied, making his way over to the register. He studied it for a moment, before pressing a button. It opened and he started pulling out the cash. I raised my eyebrows.

Not like I was going to stop him. I'd been considering doing the same thing.

I went to continue, when, suddenly, the TV behind him flashed on, static blaring loudly. I winced slightly.

Fucking enhanced hearing.

I really do hate it.

Ash turned around to look at us, frowning when she saw that neither of us had turned it on.

Slowly, Dean reached over and turned it off.

However, as soon as he did, an old radio that was off to the side flickered on, static-y, like the TV, but you could still hear a bit of country music playing through.

Dean moved to go turn the radio off, when, suddenly, the TV flashed back on again.

"What the fuck?" Ash voiced what all three of us were thinking, making her way over to stand next to me. We were across the counter from Dean.

"Demon?" My little sister whispered so low, I knew that I wouldn't have heard it if not for my blessed hearing.

"Maybe." I replied, hopefully low enough for Dean not to hear, as, unlike me, Ash didn't have blessed hearing.

I winced slightly as a high pitched noise was suddenly piercing my eardrum. "Ow." I reached up, covering my left ear (which had long-ago been discovered as the more sensitive of my two ears - possibly because, a while ago, I'd been involved in an explosion and, at the time, Joey was out of comish, therefore could not heal me. We basically forgot it ever needed healing, and it improperly healed on it's own.) while Dean set down the bag he'd been holding, making his way over to a shelf.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

Dean didn't reply and we watched as he took salt and turned to the window behind him, starting to put the salt down over the sill.

The high pitched noise intensified, causing me to fall to my knees and cover both of my ears. Now it was affecting Ash and Dean as well, Ash wincing and Dean letting out a low grunt.

He continued attempting to salt the sill, for unknown reasons, before he gave up, dropping the salt and falling to his knees, much like Ash and I had.

The windows all around the store shattered, throwing bits of glass all over. Dean had been trying to get out, and was now lying on the floor next to us. Meanwhile, I'd been in too much pain to comprehend what had happened, and Ash was just trying to block out the noise.

Suddenly, it was over. The TV and radio had shut off, and the noise was gone.

"You okay?" Ash questioned. It was voiced to both Dean and myself.

"Yeah, m'fine." I nodded once, although my head was still killing me.

"I don't know..." Dean's voice was quiet. He slowly stood up, looking around us.

"What the Hell just happened?" I asked as Ash and I both stood as well.

Dean moved over to the window and examined it. "I have no idea."

"Can I ask why you were putting salt on the sill?" Ash questioned.

"Certainly ain't how you defend against demons, I'll tell ya that much." I mumbled, crossing my arms. Ash rolled her eyes.

"Uh, yeah it is." Dean frowned, turning around.

"Fuck, you heard me?" I groaned.

"Mick, stop it. What do you mean 'yeah, it is'? Do you know about demons?" Ash asked.

"You're hunters." It wasn't a question.

"Hunters?" It came from both my sister and myself.

"Erm, I try to refrain from killing animals, as I happen to like them..." Ash stated slowly. "I mean, Mickey goes out with Mario and they get something down every now and then but-"

"That's not what a hunter is. I mean, it is but it's- Nevermind." Dean turned and pushed the door open, stepping outside.

"Woah, woah, woah, where the Hell do you think you're going?" I shouted, going after him as he made his way across the lot.

"To make a call, stay there." He ordered and I raised my eyebrows. "To Hell with that, I need to make a call too!" As I said that, I realized he was walking over to a payphone.

He stepped inside, while Ash and I both made our way over, leading him to close the door behind him, obviously not wanting us to hear whoever he was calling or what he said.

Too bad for him, he's hanging around a Witch with blessed hearing.

Did I earlier say I hated my blessed hearing?

Scratch that. I love it.

"What the Hell d'you think he meant by hunter?" Ash wondered, looking at me. I shrugged. "I've got as much as you do, baby sis."

I glanced at Dean as he dialed a number. When he finished, it didn't ring and, instead, beeped before explaining that the number he was calling had been disconnected. Clicking the button-thingy, the name of which I forget, he placed more money in and dialed another number.

This time, it rang.

"_Yeah?_" A low voice answered.

"Bobby?" Dean sounded relieved when he answered.

"_Yeah?_" The low voice, now identified as Bobby, replied.

"It's me." Dean stated.

"_Who's 'me'?"_

"Dean." He replied, obviously confused as to why this Bobby guy didn't recognize his voice or something.

Instantly, there was a dial tone.

I raised my eyebrows.

Obviously this guy didn't want to talk to Dean.

"What's going on?" Ash asked. I shushed her, and continued watching Dean as he put more coins in and dialed again.

"_Who is this?_" The low voice answered.

"Bobby, listen to me." Dean started, but before he could continue, Bobby cut him off.

_"This ain't funny. Call again and I'll kill you."_

Dial tone again.

Jeez.

Dean stepped out of the phone booth. "Okay, if you're not hunters, what are you and why did you say a bit ago that it's supposed to be 2014?"

"Because it _is _supposed to be 2014." Ash stated.

"And considering you know what demons are, I'm gonna assume you know what Witches are." I added, shoving my hands in my pockets.

Instantly, Dean's expression turned from confused to disgusted.

"You're _Witches_?"

* * *

**To be quite honest, I think this was a pretty shit chapter.**

**But when I was brainstorming on how to have the sisters meet the brothers, this was what I came up with.**

**BUT DEAN HAS DISCOVERED IT!**

**THEY ARE WITCHES!**

**And if you can't tell where this is starting out, it's starting out at the beginning of the season four premiere. (though I figure that's kinda obvious...)**

**And now, onto my review replies:**

_ghostbuster03:__yaaaaay my first reviewer :3 I'm glad you liked it haha. Hopefully it will be awesome ^.^ I'm a sucker for dimension jumping too, man, omg..._

**Alrighty... How about some more reviews for the _next _chapter's list of review replies, eh? :P**

**That was worded terribly, good lord...**

**Okay, I'm done. Love for you all(: xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dean Winchester still isn't in my bed and I still don't own Supernatural. The usual.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Okay why the disgusted face? It's not like we're evil or anything, calm the fuck down." I glared at him.

"The Hell you're not evil! I've never met a good Witch in my life!" He took a step toward us, his expression murderous.

"Well now you've met two. Besides, evil magic women aren't even called Witches, they're called Sorceresses." I glared at him. If there was one thing I really hated, it was being compared to Sorceresses. "_Good _magical women are called Wiccans or Witches. Jeez you say you know something 'bout demons but you're salting doors and saying Witches are evil - Babe, you don't know shit."

"Mickey, wait. I don't think he's lying." Ash stated slowly.

"I wasn't saying he was lying, Ash. I was saying he's stupid." I snapped.

"I'm not stupid. I know what a Witch is, and I know they're definitely not good." Dean scowled.

"Has anyone thought that, maybe we're talking about two different things here?" Ash suggested.

"No, Ash, we're obviously talking about Witches." I stated flatly, keeping a careful eye on Dean.

"Mickey has it occurred to you that we were just involved in a crazy-ass explosion with that fucked up flower and now we're somewhere in the middle of freaking nowhere, with absolutely nothing to our names, and you've got a giant gash on your cheek from freakin' Skaplan, which obviously needs healing before it gets infected, and to top it all off, we can't heal it unless we have Joey or at least Tanner to get us to Joey, and neither of them are answering us!"

I had a gash?

"Which is why we use the phone booth." I stated cooly, carefully moving past Dean, before making my way in.

"Mickey you just completely ignored everything I just said!" Ash shouted, but I didn't pay too much attention. I was trying to remember Alicia's cell number.

Punching in the numbers, I held the phone up to my ear and waited.

Moments later, a voice rang through, but it wasn't my sister.

The number didn't exist.

I frowned, before putting more cash in and trying Joey's cell. He didn't always have it on him, but-

Nothing.

I tried Carrie.

Nothing.

I tried Tanner.

Nothing.

Not even _Mario _would pick up! Cell _or _restaurant number!

_None of the numbers existed._

I stepped out of the phone booth, Dean still looking suspicious, and Ash looking worried.

"They don't exist." I said quietly, looking at my little sister. "None of the numbers exist."

Ash went to say something, but her mouth just closed again. Then opened, then closed. She was speechless.

"We're fucked." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Okay, let's say we _are _talking about two different things." Dean cut in.

"We are." Ash and I chorused. Ash looked at me and I shrugged. "It's saying the numbers don't exist, and they're not answering when we just call, Ash. Something's wrong."

"So we are talking about two different things," Dean started again, his expression suspicious. "Why the Hell have I never encountered a 'good' Witch before? I've been dealing with this shit since I was a kid."

"What shit?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I think he's referring to the supernatural." Ash explained, and Dean gave a single nod.

"I have never met a good Witch in my life - only ones that get into the stuff for the wrong reasons."

"Well you are looking at two extremely good Witches." I sighed, shoving my hands in my pockets. "So what's your story? Why'd the dude hang up on you?"

Dean frowned. "How'd you-"

"It's hard to explain." I sighed.

"Mickey's just got really good hearing." Ash stated.

It wasn't really a lie.

With yet another single nod and suspicious look, Dean answered. "'Cause he thinks it's someone else pretending to be me, I dunno."

"Why would he?" I inquired.

"Probably because I'm supposed to be dead." He sighed, running a hand over his face as he looked around.

"Not the first time I've heard that. What's _your _story?" I raised an eyebrow.

His expressioned darkened, obviously not wanting to elaborate too much. "I made a deal with a demon - that's it."

"Okay, then."

"What did _you _mean by explosion?" Dean questioned, looking at Ash.

"Uhm, we were _fighting _a demon, then Mickey and I were in this explosion and we woke up on that road." She jabbed a thumb in the direction behind her.

"I have an idea." I cut in. "There is a car over there."

"_Golly_, Mick, you're _so _observant."

"Ash, shut the Hell up. And who the fuck says 'golly' any more?"

Ash smirked.

Dean let the tiniest of smiles show, and I continued. "Anyways, we jack said car, drive up to see this friend of yours who hung up on you 'cause he thinks you're dead, let him know you're alive, and then solve from there. Because none of us are going to do anything right in this heat or on empty stomachs, and we certainly can't survive on chocolate and protein bars for forever." I motioned towards the store.

"You would if you could." Ash mumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

I definitely would if I could.

Chocolate and protein bars for life?

Yummy.

_Almost as yummy as Dean_.

Oh my God I did not think that-

What the fuck.

Brain, no.

We've been over this.

Yes, Dean is quite the attractive man-

_Are you kidding? He's fuckin' sex on legs!_

Fuckin' Hell.

"Let's go then." Dean stated, before he started over to the car. "The sooner we figure out what the fuck's going on the better." I heard him mumble.

"After you, Mick-Mick." Ash motioned towards the car and I rolled my eyes, before following Dean.

And _maybe _I checked out his _fine _ass on the way over.

Maybe I didn't.

You don't need to know.

* * *

**Okaaayyy short chapter!**

**Sorry it's so short. **

**I'm not a fan of this one. I feel like I'm not portraying Dean right and it frustrates me. **

_**I promise I'll get better at it as this continues.**_

**Anyways, does anyone feel like reviewing?**

**Because I would really like some feedback on this.**

**I'd probably talk more, like I usually do, but X Factor is gonna be on soon and it's the final six, which means the semi-finals are next week which means there are going to be four acts next week.**

**Guys I have three favorites.**

**The odds of them making it all the way are slim.**

**And I have a feeling that tomorrow night after the elimination, much like last night (if you watched the new Supernatural episode), I will go to bed crying.**

***IF IT'S UNDERLINED, IT'S SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT***

**Speaking of the _ever so lovely _mid-season finale: WHYYYYYYYYY WHYYYYYYY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**I LEGIT BAWLED MY EYES OUT OKAY. WHYKEVINWHYWHYWHYKEVINNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**sPOILERS OVER**

**Argh.**

**I shall take my leave now.**

**Seriously, though.  
**

**Can I get some feedback? :) xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm having some Sammy feels today, so I might as well inform you that Sam Winchester _also _is not in my bed. Therefore I do not own Supernatural, because, if I did, let's face it. I wouldn't have _just _Dean or _just _Sam in my bed. I'd have 'em both.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I've been here before." I stated as we passed the "Welcome to Sioux Falls" sign.

"No you haven't, Mickey." Ash sighed, her gaze not leaving the outside. She was all pouty because she had to sit in the back, while I road shotgun alongside Dean, who was still pretty cautious and careful around us, not liking the fact that we were Witches.

"Yeah I have. When Joey and I were on that whole 'World Peace' kick and we dumped your asses off in Toldeo to go travel America in a hippie van. Remember?"

Dean snorted. "I can _not _see you going on some world peace kick and traveling around in a hippie van."

"It happened." Ash yawned. "How much longer?"

"'Bout ten seconds." Dean replied as he pulled into a lot with a sign over it. "Singer Auto Salvage?" I questioned.

"He used to be a mechanic." He explained, parking the old car among the _many _other old cars that probably weren't in insanely good condition.

As I looked around, I had to wonder how many would work, even if you set the world's best mechanic on them.

Dean made his way towards the front door of the house, Ash and I walking a few steps behind him. He knocked and we waited a moment, before a man answered the door.

Literally, the first thing that came to mind was 'Trucker,' but that's just me.

"I can see it." Ash mumbled. "The mechanic thing."

The man took no notice of us, as he was staring straight at Dean, shock the only thing his features portrayed.

"Surprise." Dean spoke first, his voice quiet.

"I don't..." The man, Bobby as I recalled Dean calling him earlier, took a step back.

"Yeah, me neither." Dean started to make his way in, while Ash and I waited, not sure if we could go in or not.

I mean, what are we if we don't have our manners?

Nothing at all.

(Not really. Manners or not, we're actually some of the most powerful Witches to ever exist, if not _the _most powerful Witches to ever exist but, hey, who's counting?)

"But here I am." Dean continued, shrugging.

Silence.

And then there was a flash of silver and Ash and I both jumped.

"Fuckin' Hell!" I gasped as Bobby brought out a knife.

"Bobby!" Dean tried as he avoided the knife. He was blown backwards when Bobby's fist hit his face. "Bobby, it's me!"

"My ass." Bobby replied, before going in again. Dean shoved a chair in front of himself as an obstacle.

Like that'll do any good.

It's a fuckin' chair.

Like... Seriously?

Ash and I carefully took a step inside, making sure nothing serious happened.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed. You're about the closest thing I have to a father." Dean rushed out.

Bobby froze, and Dean took this as "I won't kill you" and he slowly stood up taller. "Bobby... It's me."

Shoving the chair out of the way, Bobby made his way over, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Neither of us could see Bobby's face, but it wouldn't surprise me if it conveyed shock.

"Fuckin' Hell!"

It came out again when Bobby when in, again, to try and kill Dean.

"I'm not a shapeshifter!" Dean growled as he tried to wrestle the knife from Bobby's hands.

"Then you're a revenant!" Bobby replied as Dean managed to yank the knife away. Bobby backed up.

"All right. If I was either, would I do this with a silver knife?" Dean questioned, before he pushed his sleeve up, bringing it across his arm.

"Dean?" Bobby's face (which we could now see), definitely conveyed disbelief.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Dean's voice was practically a whisper as he made his way over.

I smiled as the two embraced each other in a tight hug, and Ash gave a nod, a small smile reaching her face as well. "Much better." Ash whispered, just low enough for me to hear.

The two pulled out of the hug, and Bobby spoke first. "It's... It's good to see you, boy."

"Yeah, you too." Dean smiled, bringing a hand up to the older man's shoulder.

"But... How did you bust out?" Bobby questioned.

Bust out?

Bust out of where?

Where did Dean have to bust out of?

"I don't know." Dean shook his head. "I just, uh... I just woke up in a pine bo-" He was cut off when Bobby splashed him in the face with water.

What?

"I'm not a demon, either, you know." Dean stated, his voice flat.

Wait... Holy water?

That'd make a bit more sense...

"Sorry... Can't be too careful." Bobby motioned to the bottle he had in hand.

I think that was when he noticed us. "Wha- Who the Hell are you?"

"Would you believe... Good Witches...?" I tried with a small smile.

"Yes, Mickey. We introduce ourselves as Witches." Ash facepalmed.

"Good ones, Ashie. Good ones." I reminded her.

"What?" Bobby's expression turned dark.

"I haven't had a chance to test them on anything, but they've been around since a little while after I got out and they haven't been too bad. Figured I'd take them to see you to see if you could help."

"We think we're in the wrong dimension." I stated, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Since when did we think _that?!_" Ash squeaked, looking at me with her eyes wide.

"Since we were involved in an exlposion with Black Lotus and I know my potion ingredients." I replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Which it was.

It really, truly was.

Black Lotus was one of the most dangerous items known to man.

"Witches?" Bobby looked at Dean.

"_Good _Witches!" I restated. "From _another dimension!_"

"Mickey how do you even know we're in another dimension?"

"'Cause it happened to me and Joey back in the sixties!"

"While you were on your-"

"Yup."

"Ah."

"We'll do that test thing for you, if you want us to. Gimme the knife." I held my hand out.

Bobby's eyes narrowed slightly, before he held out the silver knife that Dean had taken a bit ago.

I took it and dragged the tip across my arm, creating a small cut. Ash did the same, and there was the proof we weren't shapeshifters or revenants.

Hell, I didn't quite understand how silver was relevant to either, but...

Eh.

Whatever works.

Ash and I moved over to hand it back, only to, like Dean, have Holy Water thrown in our faces.

I sputtered a bit and Ash squeaked when some got in her eye.

"Nyeh." Ash whined, rubbing her eyes.

"See? Not anything bad." I smiled, but Bobby's expression was still suspicious. "Now what do we mean by Dean 'busting out'? That's something you left out." I looked at Dean, frowning.

"I was in Hell." Dean stated after a moment of silence.

"Hell?" Ash and I shared a look, before we turned to him again.

"What the fuck for?" I frowned.

"He sold his soul to save his brother." Bobby replied, before he turned to make his way into the other room. "That don't make a lick of sense."

"Yeah, you're preaching to the choir." Dean sighed as the three of us followed. He gave Ash and I a look.

It clearly said "_Just because the subject's changed doesn't mean you're off the hook. With either of us._"

I gave a teensy nod in reply, before we all looked at Bobby.

"Dean, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop and you've been buried four months." Bobby stated, disbelief still written all over his features.

"I don't see ribbons or slop." I mumbled, looking away from the intricately drawn circle on the ceiling, with symbols all through the inside of it, to look over at Dean.

I'd have to ask what the circle-thing was.

"Even if you _could _slip out of Hell and back into your meat-"

Dean cut him off. "I know. I should look like a 'Thriller' video reject."

"What do you remember?" Bobby inquired.

"Not much." Dean shook his head. "I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy... And then lights out. Then I come-to six feet under. That was it."

"A Hellhound?" I raised my eyebrows.

"S'what collects you when you make a deal." Dean replied.

"Well I know that." I frowned. "I was just... Voicing... Slight confusion as to why you encountered one."

"Ay, Seraphina have mercy." Ash muttered, a pained look crossing her face as she looked up at Dean, obviously trying to comprehend that a Hellhound had torn him to shreds.

Bobby sat down as Dean continued to speak. "Sam's number's not working... He's, uh... He's not..." Dean trailed off.

Sam?

_Don't ask until later, let the two talk about what they wanna talk about._

"Oh, he's alive." Bobby reassured him. "As far as I know."

Okay, so maybe it's not as reassuring as some would prefer, but still...

"Good..." Dean nodded, before frowning. "Wait. What do you mean 'as far as you know'?"

"I haven't talked to him for months." Bobby replied.

So, obviously, whomever Sam was, he was important to Dean.

Best friend? Brother? Cousin? Hell, step-father?

Probably not the last one, as, earlier, Dean had stated that Bobby was the closest thing he had to a father.

"You're kidding? You just let him go off by himself?"

"He was dead set on it." Bobby sighed, looking up at the younger man and standing.

"Bobby, you should have been looking after him."

Maybe he's gay and Sam's his lover...

I like gay people. Gay people are cool.

"I tried!" Bobby stated, turning to look at him again. "These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him _or _me. We had to _bury _you."

"Why did you bury me anyway?" Dean frowned.

"I wanted you salted and burned - usual drill - but Sam wouldn't have it." Bobby explained.

Salted and burned?

The _fuck _is salt so important for?

I've only ever used salt as a seasoning for my food and an occasional potion ingredient.

And here we come to these guys, who're apparently using it for everything.

"Well, I'm glad he won that one." Dean joked lightly.

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow." Bobby continued. "That's about all he said."

"What do you mean?" Dean's expression took a turn for the worse when Bobby mentioned this Sam guy trying to get Dean back home.

"He was quiet... Real quiet. Then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he don't want to be found." Bobby sighed.

"Oh, damn it, Sammy." Dean ran a hand over his face.

"What?" Bobby, Ash and I all chorused.

"Oh, he got me home, okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo." Dean replied.

"What makes you so sure?" Bobby inquired.

"You should have seen the grave site." Dean shook his head as he leaned back onto the table. "It was like a nuke went off. Then there was this... This force, this presence, that... I don't know, but it... It blew past me at a fill-up joint. Mickey and Ash were there."

I nodded. "Blew the windows out and nearly blew my eardrums out too."

"And then this." Dean pulled off his top layer, before pulling back the sleeve of his short-sleeve shirt to reveal his shoulder, which had a raised, dark red hand print on it.

"What the _Hell_?" I whispered as we looked at it. Bobby and Ash both repeated exactly those words, before Dean replied. "Yeah, it's like a demon just yanked me out or rode me out."

"But why?" Bobby muttered, looking back up at his face.

"To hold up their end of the bargain." Dean answered.

"You think Sam made a deal?" Bobby asked.

"Well that's a little stupid, ain't it?" I frowned. "Dean here makes a deal and then Sam, whomever he may be, makes a deal to save Dean?"

"Sam's my brother." Dean replied. "And yeah. It's what I would've done."

"S'what you _did _do." Ash muttered, eyebrows raised.

* * *

**Okay so it has been exactly a month...**

**I apologize about that, but at least it hasn't been as long as some of my other fics, eh? *hides***

**Well...**

**Thanks for all the feedback on the last one(:**

**I'll try and have the next one up soon. It's pretty much almost done, but I still need to check over it and tweak it a bit, as well as actually finish it.**

**Can I just say: I _will _be covering episodes of the show, obviously, but I don't think I'll be taking _multiple _chapters on each one. Some will take more than one, some will take only one, others won't even be featured. Depending on what you guys might like to see, I'll take suggestions, but it all depends on how everything will pan out.**

**If you do suggest an episode to me, know these two things:**

**A: Just because you've suggested it _does not mean I will feature it. _I would like to, but it doesn't always mean I will.**

**B: _Only suggest season four episodes, if you do suggest them. _You'll understand why in the future.**

**And if there are any that you guys would prefer _not _to see, let me know and I'll see if I can get around not writing that one. Everyone's got their least favorite episode and, you know, here are some episodes that probably will be a pain in the ass to write and blah blah blah. I'll definitely be doing a lot of important ones, hence why I'm taking so much time on this first one.**

**I'll be off now, as I can see this note is getting very long and I _hate _when I do that.**

**Review, maybe? :)**

**EDIT: I was just looking over some reviews I received on the last chapter and remembered that I forgot to put something in here!**

**Hello, TabKinesis(: Thank you for asking this question:**

**The world of Mickey, Ash & Co is entirely of my creation. I will admit, I was a teensy bit inspired by Charmed, but really almost only in the sense that they're Witches. From there, everything kind of branched out and you will see, along the way, that there are a lot of aspects I've been able to put into the world the girls are from.**

**So yes, they are entirely of my creation. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Let's get on with it.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

"Yeah, hi, I have a, uh cellphone account with you guys, and uh, lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me?"

I was flicking through a book I'd found on Bobby's table.

Key of Solomon. I found the symbol that I'd seen on the ceiling.

A Devil's Trap.

Used to trap demons. Once they're in, they can't get out unless the trap is broken.

Fuck, I wish we had these back home.

Meanwhile, Ash and Bobby were paying attention to Dean, who was on the phone with the cell company, trying to track Sam.

"Yeah. The name's 'Wedge Antilles'."

I looked up from the book, eyebrows raised.

Fake name?

"Social is 2474...Thank you." Dean hung up and set the handset down.

"How'd you know he'd use that name?" Bobby questioned as we followed Dean back into the other room. The book I had in hand was partially closed, the only thing keeping the pages separate being my index finger.

So there's _multiple _fake identities?

Why?

"You kidding me?" Dean looked back us, specifically Bobby, before turning around again. "What _don't _ I know about that kid?"

Sitting down at the computer, Dean pulled up the website, leaving the three of us to just wait.

"Hey, Bobby. What's the deal with the liquor store, hmm?" Dean grabbed one of the many empty bottles from off the table, examining it while the computer loaded. "Your parents out of town or something?"

"Like I said," Bobby's gaze moved away from Dean, looking somewhat distant. "The last few months ain't been all that easy."

-Ash-

My hand subconciously made it's way up to Bobby's shoulder, as I bit my lip.

Losing someone definitely isn't easy.

And over the course of my 400-something years, I've had my fair share of losses.

"Right..." Dean mumbled, before turning back to the computer.

At first I didn't think Bobby noticed my action of putting my hand on his shoulder.

Then he shrugged it off and I realized he did.

Hey, I tried.

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois." Dean stated, looking up at the three of us.

"Isn't that where we just were?" Mickey questioned, the book still hanging from her fingers. Mickey didn't read anything aside from the Book, and sheet music, so I was actually pretty confused as to why she had a book titled "Key of Solomon" in her hand.

"Yeah." Dean nodded once.

"Right near where you were planted." Bobby frowned.

"Right where I popped up, Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"So we're off to Pontiac once again?" Mickey sighed, finally snapping the book shut and setting it aside.

"Yup." Dean nodded once, standing up.

"I fuckin' hate road trips." I muttered, positive I was incoherent to all.

Mickey burst into laughter, leaving Bobby and Dean to look at us like we were nuts.

Specifically Mickey.

_Motherfuckin' blessed hearing._

That was when Mickey literally fell to her knees, looking ready to explode because of how hard she was laughing.

"I said that outloud didn't I?" I sighed, annoyed. I ran a hand through my hair as Mickey continued to laugh so hard she'd probably get abs within the next five minutes.

"Blessed hearing?" Dean frowned. "Is that how you heard me before?"

"Yes, that's how she heard you." I nodded, as Mickey was unable to comprehend anything other than apparently how funny my previous two statements. "It's complicated."

"Who _are _you?" Bobby questioned, his expression hard.

Mickey finally managed to calm down and stand up. "We are two fourths of the Parson sisters, AKA some of the most powerful _good _Witches to ever exist. And I stress the fact that we are _good_. Besides, _evil _Witches aren't even called Witches. They're called Sorceresses, as I have previously stressed to Mr Fresh Out of Hell over here."

"Mr Fresh Out of Hell? Really, Mickey?" I frowned.

She looked at me. "Ash I'm tired and annoyed. Leave me be with my terrible nicknames." She looked back at the two of them. "I'm willing to swear on anything and everything I love and hold dear that we are two people you can trust. And, besides, as soon as Ash and I manage to find a way home, we'll be out of your hair like that." She snapped her fingers once, and I nodded. "For now, can we at least help you out? I mean, things are obviously different here, thus reinforcing my opinion that we're in another dimension, but at the same time, I'm pretty sure that if my hearing's still as great as it is, and Ash's sight is still as great as it is, we've still got some of our magical mojo left, if not all of it, and we can do something to help out. Whatever is going on obviously seems serious."

"You don't know shit about hunting." Dean shook his head.

"We're fast learners." Mickey promised.

Mickey was always the sister that talked. Yes, she did possess quite the 'Destroy First, Ask Questions Later' type of personality, but when she talked, you listened.

"What kind of magical mojo?" Bobby questioned.

"You can't freak out." Mickey stated, pulling her shoe off. "People always freak out when we do this."

"Do what?" Dean prompted, a frown crossing his features. "Why the Hell are you taking your shoe off?"

"Would you rather throw a shoe at me or shoot me?" Mickey raised her eyebrows.

"Mick!"

"What? It's not like-"

A gunshot rang out and it as all in slow motion as Mickey squeaked, dropping the shoe and throwing her hands up. We all watched as the bullet stopped just an inch in front of her right eye, frozen in mid-air.

-Mickey-

"FUCKING HELL, GIVE A BITCH A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME, WINCHESTER!"

I scowled at Dean, who suddenly had a gun in hand.

I'm pretty sure he would've smirked had he not been shocked.

Then I smacked my sister across the back of her head when she started laughing.

Picking up my shoe, I held it out to her. "C'mon, Ashie."

She shot me a look, having always hated 'Ashie' as her nickname, before she concentrated on the shoe, holding her hand out. Next thing ya know, there's two shoes.

Plus the one on my right foot.

Therefore, there are three shoes.

"What the _Hell_?" Bobby breathed, staring at us.

"Where we're from, each Witch slash Warlock slash Wizard slash Wiccan slash Sorcerer slash Sorceress-"

"That's a shit ton of slashes, Mick, couldn't you just say magical human beings?"

"Ash, shut up and stop swearing - it doesn't suit you."

Ash was silent and I continued. "Each _magical human being_, has a specific power they're gifted with, alongside their generic powers. Mine happens to be, basically, freezing time, while Ash's is duplication. Sense made?"

"No."

"Not even close."

"Awesome. Well, don't we have a Sam to go find?"

That's when Ash started laughing.

-Page-Break-

Upon arriving in Pontiac, we easily managed to find the motel where Sam was apparently staying, and Ash, Bobby and I all waited in the car while Dean talked to the reception person.

Dean came up to the doors, motioning for us all to get out and come inside. We did so, and made our way inside, before the four of us headed down the hallway, Bobby and Dean leading the way.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, Dean brought up his fist and knocked on the door in front of us.

When it opened, I expected to see a dude who looked similar to Dean.

Instead, there was a chick. In nothing but panties and a tank top.

Who instantly gave me bad vibes.

"So where is it?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

Ash and I shared a look at the same time Dean and Bobby shared a look.

"Where's what?" Dean questioned, looking back at the chick.

"The pizza that takes two guys and two chicks to deliver." She said, her eyebrows raising higher as she gave the four of us a weird look.

"Hey is-" A voice came and we looked over to see...

Well...

A really really really tall guy.

With long hair.

And, well...

-Ash-

He was really fucking hot.

I mean what?

I didn't say anything.

So maybe I have a thing for tall guys...

With longish hair...

SUE ME.

He froze upon seeing the four of us at the door.

After a moment of silence, Dean spoke.

"Heya, Sammy."

Dean slowly started making his way past the girl and into the room, while Mickey, Bobby and I waited for a reaction from Dean's little brother.

(Who really wasn't that little.)

Suddenly, there was the flick of a knife, and Sam had Dean pinned up against the wall.

The chick squeaked, backing up against the opened door, while Bobby went in to stop Sam from killing Dean.

"Holy shit." Mickey muttered. "It's like one of _our _family reunions."

I tried not to laugh.

I really, really did.

I promise you.

I tried.

But I ended up snorting, and then having to bite down on my knuckles to stop myself.

Meanwhile, Bobby was taming Sam.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Sam shouted as Bobby pulled him off.

"Like you didn't do this?!" Dean countered.

"Do what?!" Sam continued struggling.

"It's him!" Bobby cut in. "It's him, Sam. I've been through this, already. It's _really _him."

"But..." Sam calmed down, still breathing heavily as he stared at Dean in confusion.

"I know." Dean slowly approached his brother again. "I look fantastic."

I smiled when Sam ended up pulling Dean into a tight hug.

-Mickey-

Bad-vibes chick spoke then. I jumped when she did.

I'd really just forgotten she was there.

"So, are you two, like... Together...?"

That was when Ash and I both snorted loudly before bursting into laughter. I had to lean against the wall for support. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam finally recognize that we were there, then Dean give him a look that said "Don't ask til your chick's gone."

"What? No." Sam shook his head. "No." He smiled then, looking back at Dean. "He's my brother."

Ash and I quickly sobered, while bad-vibes chick spoke again. "O-oh... Got it... I-I guess... Look, I should... Probably go."

"Yeah, yeah... That's probably a good idea. Sorry." Sam apologized, and bad-vibes chick walked into the bathroom, probably to change. While she did this, Sam grabbed himself a new shirt and quickly pulled it on over his t-shirt.

While he did this, Ash and I made our way into the room, moving over to where Bobby and Dean were, and then leaning against the wall. Sam opened the door for bad-vibes chick when she was leaving. "So, call me." She said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing, Kathy." Sam smiled back, leaning against the frame.

Her face fell.

"Christie..."

"Right." Sam nodded once. She walked away and he closed the door, before moving in and sitting down.

"So, tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean questioned.

Wow, right to the point, eh, Dean?

"The girl?" Sam chuckled slightly. "I don't pay, Dean."

"That's not funny, Sam." Dean snapped and Sam's smile fell. "To bring me back." Dean elaborated. "What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asked.

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby put in.

"Well, I didn't." He replied.

"Don't lie to me."

I felt really bad for Sam. Because the look Dean was giving him...

Shit.

I knew that look. That was the look Carrie gave me when she was pissed. When Carrie was pissed off, one was not guarunteed a good time.

"I'm not lying." Sam denied.

"So, what now? I'm off the hook, and you're on, is that it?" Dean snapped. "You're some demon's bitch boy? I didn't wanna be saved like this."

"Look, Dean, I wish I _had _done it, all right?" Sam stood up.

Dean grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!"

"I tried everything. That's the truth." Sam threw his brother's hands away. "I tried opening the Devil's Gate, Hell, I _tried _to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right?! You were rotting in Hell for months - for _months_ - and I couldn't stop it. So, I'm sorry, it wasn't me, all right?" Sam paused for a minute. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean's voice was quiet. "You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

"Don't get me wrong," Bobby cut in. "I am gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but that does raise a sticky question."

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean spoke. He froze a second, before he looked at Ash and I. "You."

"Me?"

"Me?"

"Us?"

"Nosotras?"

"Stop it."

"Don't tell me what to do, Ash."

"Yes, you!" Dean cut into our mini-argument. "What are the odds that the two of you just _suddenly _show up at the same fill-up joint that I was at, it's-" I cut him off.

"Look, Winchester, we didn't yank you out of Hell."

"If we had, she'd be going on and on about how she was the one that yanked you out." Ash jabbed a thumb at me. "She's a bitch like that."

"What's with you and all the-"

"Shut up." Ash glared at me before looking back at Dean. "She would be going _on and on _about how she was the one that pulled you out of Hell, because _she _likes to be thanked for the things she does and hates it when her good deeds go unnoticed."

"Who are you two?" Sam cut in.

"I'm Mickey and that's my little sister, Ash." I explained. "As your lovely brother has stated, we ran into him just after he got out of Hell, and have been hanging around since then, as we've decided that until we find a way home, we're gonna help you guys out with whatever, regardless of what you say, because we're good people."

"'Because we're good people'." Ash mocked. "See what I mean?"

I shoved her. "Shut up, Ash."

"You want to help us?" Sam asked, his expression clearly conveying that he was suspcious.

"We've got nothing better to do." I shrugged before shoving my hands in my pockets. "Transferring dimensions ain't easy, man."

"Mickey, shut up. 'Ain't' isn't a word. And-"

"Is too. It's in the dictionary."

"Shut up and let me talk. Anyways, as much as she aggravates me, she's right." I smirked when she said this. "We come from what seems to be a completely different dimension or something along those lines, and until we figure out how we can get home, we're stuck roaming around here and just from what we've experienced in the past 72 hours, I can tell you right now, if we're off on our own, we're screwed. It'd be nice to have someone who has knowledge of the Supernatural to be around so that we can attempt to help out by doing what we know and have done for forever, as well as work on getting back home, because _Seraphina, _for God's sakes, knows that we have to _get back home._"

"Who is-"

"Don't ask." Dean cut Sam off. "It's weird."

"It's not weird." I frowned. "Seraphina was the first Wiccan and therefore first Witch, as well as the first Sorceress, which is what she remains today, even as she rots in Hell."

"Seraphina's not rotting." Ash sighed. "She's plotting."

"She's not plotting, Ash. And I'll tell you why. The moment Seraphina escapes the goddamn Underworld is the moment that _I_ drop dead and _stay dead_. Because I swear on my life that that cunt will _not _get out on my watch."

"Watch your language." Ash slapped my arm. "You watch yours." I replied, before I looked back at Sam, Dean and Bobby. "Well?"

"_What _are you?" Sam questioned, looking bewildered and slightly frustrated.

"_For crying out loud!_" I shouted exasperatedly. "We're _Witches_. We've covered this with these two already! There is such thing as _good Witches. _**Evil **magical beings are called _Sorcerers _or _Sorceresses_. **Good **magical beings are also specified by _gender _as well as _whether they've been initiated or not_. If you're _new _to the craft and have _just received _your powers, you are either a _Wiccan _or a _Wizard. _If you're _not new _to the craft and have _proven yourself to the Council, _as there _is _a 'coming of age test', you are officially either a _Witch _or a _Warlock_. _**We. Are. Good. Magical. Beings. **_We have _passed _the 'coming of age test' and are _damn well over four hundred years old. _Ash and I are _**good Witches. **_¿Comprenden?"

Ash stared at me, looking semi-amused, meanwhile Bobby, Sam and Dean all were staring with their eyebrows raised and slight shock spread across their faces.

"So let's figure out _what _the Hell yanked Dean here _out _of Hell." I stated after taking a moment to... Well... Calm myself.

I think that's when it kind of hit Sam and Dean that they were in for a ride with Ash and I.

Yes, they were in for quite the _long _ride. Hell, we _all _were.

* * *

**Well, Mickey had a little moment there at the end, didn't she? I think I'm getting a little bit better at this whole "portraying Sam, Dean and Bobby" thing, but I've got more characters coming that I'll have to portray as well and I need your feedback, guys!**

**You'll learn more about who Seraphina is in the future, as she actually is a bit of a vital component in the lives of the Parson family, whether they like it or not.**

**I'm off. I've got homework, a hair appointment and chapters to write.**

**COUNTING DOWN TO SUPERNATURAL COMING BACK NEXT WEEK! AND THEN MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY IS FIVE DAYS AFTER THAT WHOOP WHOOP!**

**SIX DAYS UNTIL SUPERNATURAL**

**SJGALGJIAJDIAJSIGJDSALIHR**

**Expect another chapter soon. I'm in the mood for writing this one(:**


End file.
